icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1999 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| TitleCount = 12th | Coach = George Gwozdecky | CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Stephen Wagner | MVPTeam = Denver | Attendance = 42,226 | prevseason_year = 1998 | prevseason_link = 1998 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2000 | nextseason_link = 2000 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1999 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 40th conference playoff in league history and 47th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The 1999 tournament played between March 12 and March 20, 1999 at five conference arenas and the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. By winning the tournament, Denver was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the Western Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 1999 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. All nine conference teams participated in the tournament as did Mankato State which was slated to join the WCHA as a full member the following year. Teams were seeded No. 1 through No. 9 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated while Mankato State was seeded tenth. The top five seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the Target Center for the WCHA Final Five, the collective name for the quarterfinal, semifinal, and championship rounds. The Final Five uses a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 5 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top three teams automatically advancing to the semifinals. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round March 12–14, 1999 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='North Dakota' | RD1-score1-1=2 | RD1-score1-2='3' | RD1-score1-3='10' | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Mankato State | RD1-score2-1='3'* | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3=0 | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Colorado College' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='5'* | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4=Minnesota-Duluth | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=4 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Denver' | RD1-score5-1='2' | RD1-score5-2='4' | RD1-score5-3=— | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6=Michigan Tech | RD1-score6-1=1 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=— | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7=Wisconsin | RD1-score7-1=2 | RD1-score7-2=2 | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8='St. Cloud State' | RD1-score8-1='5' | RD1-score8-2='3' | RD1-score8-3=— | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Minnesota' | RD1-score9-1='4' | RD1-score9-2='1' | RD1-score9-3=— | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10=Alaska-Anchorage | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3=— | RD2='Quarterfinal' March 18, 1999 | RD2-seed1=5 | RD2-team1='Minnesota' | RD2-score1='5' | RD2-seed2=7 | RD2-team2=St. Cloud State | RD2-score2=3 | RD3='Semifinals' March 19, 1999 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='North Dakota' | RD3-score1='6' | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-team2=Minnesota | RD3-score2=2 | RD3-seed3=2 | RD3-team3=Colorado College | RD3-score3=2 | RD3-seed4=3 | RD3-team4='Denver' | RD3-score4='3'* | RD4='Championship' March 20, 1999 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1=North Dakota | RD4-score1=3 | RD4-seed2=3 | RD4-team2='Denver' | RD4-score2='4' | RD5='Third place' | RD5-seed1=2 | RD5-team1='Colorado College' | RD5-score1='7' | RD5-seed2=5 | RD5-team2=Minnesota | RD5-score2=4 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) North Dakota vs. (10) Mankato State |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Peter Armbrust - 19:04 |1-1-2 = 02:01 - Ryan Schrick 08:43 - Tim Wolfe |1-2-1 = Mike Commodore - 08:46 |1-4-2 = 05:14 - GW - Andy Fermoyle |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Eric Pateman ( 44 saves / 46 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 01:31 - Tyler Baines |2-2-1 = Jason Blake - 00:49 Lee Goren - 13:46 Brad Defauw - GW - 14:05 |2-3-2 = 15:25 - Peter Holoien |goalie2-1 = Karl Goehring ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Eric Pateman ( 39 saves / 42 shots ) |date3 = March 14 |score3 = 10 – 0 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Jeff Panzer - GW PP - 07:30 Adam Calder - 09:44 Jesse Bull - 14:45 Jason Blake - 15:18 |3-2-1 = Jeff Panzer - 05:58 Peter Armbrust - 13:12 Brad Williamson - 13:38 |3-3-1 = Brad Williamson - PP - 01:04 Jason Blake - 03:14 Wes Dorey - 03:38 |goalie3-1 = Karl Goehring ( 23 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Eric Pateman ( 29 saves / 35 shots ) / Todd Kelzenberg ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) |series = North Dakota won series 2–1}} (2) Colorado College vs. (9) Minnesota-Duluth |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = Jon Austin - 11:38 Justin Morrison - GW PP - 15:51 Jon Austin - EN - 19:57 |1-3-2 = 17:25 - Shawn Pogreba |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Brant Nicklin ( 37 saves / 39 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 5 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Justin Morrison - 10:15 Trent Clark - 10:58 |2-2-1 = Cam Kryway - 09:00 |2-2-2 = 03:01 - Ryan Nosan 03:01 - SH - Jeff Scissons |2-3-1 = Scott Swanson - PP - 00:58 |2-3-2 = 13:20 - PP - Andy Reierson 19:18 - Jesse Fibiger |2-4-1 = Brian Swanson - GW - 06:17 |goalie2-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 31 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Brant Nicklin ( 44 saves / 49 shots ) |series = Colorado College won series 2–0}} (3) Denver vs. (8) Michigan Tech |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Bryce Wallnutt - 07:21 Bjorn Engstrom - GW - 08:33 |1-2-2 = 00:27 - Devin Hartnell |goalie1-1 = Stephen Wagner ( 18 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = David Weninger ( 33 saves / 35 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 4 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = James Petterson - PP - 00:48 |2-2-1 = Paul Veres - 04:47 |2-2-2 = 11:35 - PP - Mat Snesrud 19:31 - Matt Ulwelling |2-3-1 = Bjorn Engstrom - GW - 08:32 Joe Ritson - EN - 19:31 |goalie2-1 = Stephen Wagner ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie2-2 = David Weninger ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |series = Denver won series 2–0}} (4) Wisconsin vs. (7) St. Cloud State |score1 = 2 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 06:03 - PP - Jason Goulet 12:28 - Matt Noga |1-2-1 = Dave Tanabe - PP - 02:37 Dustin Kuk - 19:15 |1-2-2 = 04:47 - GW - Ryan Forbes 17:02 - PP - Jason Goulet |1-3-2 = 19:27 - EN - George Awada |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 28 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dean Weasler ( 36 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 14 |score2 = 2 – 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = Steven Reinprecht - PP - 17:11 |2-2-2 = 10:44 - Tyler Arnason 13:11 - SH - Tyler Arnason |2-3-1 = Kevin Granato - 10:19 |2-3-2 = 11:45 - GW - George Awada |goalie2-1 = Graham Melanson ( 29 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Dean Weasler ( 30 saves / 32 shots )) |series = St. Cloud State won series 2–0}} (5) Minnesota vs. (6) Alaska-Anchorage |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Aaron Miskovich - GW - 10:53 |1-2-1 = John Pohl - 03:05 |1-3-1 = Mike Anderson - 11:34 Erik Wendell - 15:14 |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 26 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Gregg Naumenko ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 1 – 0 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Rico Pagel - GW - 19:02 |goalie2-1 = Adam Hauser ( 17 saves / 17 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Gregg Naumenko ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Minnesota won series 2–0}} Quarterfinal (5) Minnesota vs. (7) St. Cloud State |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Wyatt Smith - 00:09 Dave Spehar - 15:10 |1-2-1 = Reggie Berg - PP - 16:29 |1-2-2 = 15:47 - PP - George Awada |1-3-1 = Dave Spehar - GW - 06:39 Reggie Berg - EN - 19:06 |1-3-2 = 10:29 - George Awada 12:00 - Matt Bailey |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 36 saves / 39 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dean Weasler ( 33 saves / 37 shots )}} Semifinals (1) North Dakota vs. (5) Minnesota |score1 = 6 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jason Blake - 01:06 Jeff Panzer - 12:07 |1-2-1 = Jeff Panzer - GW PP - 01:22 Jason Ulmer - 05:41 Brad Defauw - PP - 13:16 Brad Williamson - PP - 17:36 |1-2-2 = 04:33 - PP - Erik Wendell 12:05 - PP - Reggie Berg |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 40 saves / 42 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 34 saves / 39 shots ) / Rob LaRue ( 0 saves / 1 shots )}} (2) Colorado College vs. (3) Denver |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = K.J. Voorhees - 03:26 Justin Morrison - SH - 07:19 |1-1-2 = 09:19 - Jon Newman 18:56 - Paul Comrie |1-4-2 = 08:38 - GW - Paul Veres |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 33 saves / 36 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Stephen Wagner ( 39 saves / 41 shots )}} Third Place (2) Colorado College vs. (5) Minnesota |score1 = 7 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Scott Swanson - PP - 04:57 Mike Stuart - PP - 08:46 |1-1-2 = 06:06 - PP - John Pohl |1-2-1 = Justin Morrison - 00:43 Justin Morrison - 06:06 Cam Kryway - GW - 11:31 Jesse Heerema - 12:33 |1-2-2 = 03:29 - Mike Anderson 05:19 - PP - Dave Spehar |1-3-1 = Justin Morrison - EN - 19:30 |1-3-2 = 09:30 - PP - Aaron Miskovich |goalie1-1 = Colin Zulianello ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Adam Hauser ( 7 saves / 10 shots ) / Rob LaRue ( 20 saves / 23 shots )}} Championship (1) North Dakota vs. (3) Denver |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Peter Armbrust - 03:36 Jeff Ulmer - 17:43 |1-1-2 = 09:54 - PP - Paul Comrie |1-2-1 = Brad Defauw - 05:57 |1-2-2 = 08:01 - PP - Paul Veres 14:35 - Joe Ritson |1-3-2 = 04:46 - GW - Shawn Kurulak |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Stephen Wagner ( 33 saves / 35 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Justin Morrison (Colorado College) *F Jeff Panzer (North Dakota) *F Paul Veres (Denver) *D Erik Westrum (Minnesota) *D Joe Ritson (Denver) *G Stephen Wagner* (Denver) * Most Valuable Player(s) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1998–99 WCHA Standings *1998–99 NCAA Standings Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:1999 in hockey